Converted
by Lady Selenity
Summary: [Drabblieish] Dean is trying to convert Sam to the Metallicaside.


**Converted**

_Summary_: Dean is trying to convert Sam to the Metallica-side

_Disclaimer_: I don't own _Supernatural_ or _Metallica_. The s/n's are made up, but Lila belongs to me

_Notes_: I blame this whole thing on Akylle. The convo is too much like the one I had with him. (And no, I'm not totally onverted yet. Tho, Roger thinks it's really sad that I didn't know who Metallica was before Tuesday.) This is just some crazy little thing. And fluffy too.

* * *

Dean fiddled with his CD's as tried to figure out which one would be better for the ride. Finally, he found the Metallica CD, ironically named _Metallica_, that he'd been searching for. He flicked the on button and returned his full attention to driving again as the music began to filter through the car.

_"Say your prayers little one/don't forget, my son/to include everyone"_

Sam gently forwned at the words that came from the speakers. It was far too depressing for his liking. He turned to Dean and prodded him with his forefinger to get his attention. Dean grunted, but shut off the music.

"What is it Sammy?" Even Sam could tell that he was annoyed.

"It's Sam," he muttered.

"Whatever," Dean shot back. "Are we done, so I can turn my music back on?"

"No," Sam replied. "Just, what's up with your Metallica obsession. The way you are, I would swear your in a cult and trying to convert me."

Dean snorted at that. A brief memory though, was brought up. An old friend and AIM. "Well," he drawled. "If it worked once, I might as well try again, right?"

"WHAT?"

"Damn Sammy, forgot how high pitch you could get. You sure you're not a girl in disguise," Dean winced.

Sam glared at him. "Not funny Dean. What do you mean 'it worked once'?"

Dean shrugged as he made a right around a corner. "Just that. I 'converted', as you so kindly put it, one girl a while back."

"You're kidding me." There was a raised eyebrow.

"No, I'm not Sammy."

There was a rustle of fabric as Dean pulled this phone out of his pocket, "Read the AIM convo under Lila-45."

There were some muted pressing of buttons. "Lila, eh? Who was she? Girlfriend 45?"

"No," Dean ground out. "She's a girl I saved some a job while you were...away. And we got close during the following investigation."

Sam smirked, "Like I said girlfriend!"

Dean snorted again. "I'm not like one of those old men who date and marry women way younger than them, Sammy. She's sixteen. Well, eighteen now. She's a friend."

There was a pause. "Oh."

Dean smirked in response to that.

"Ah ha!" Sam crowed as he opened the file.

**blondecutie:** hey dean

**hotmaleslayer: **hey lila

**hotmaleslayer: **wat's up?

**blondecutie: **nm, here u?

**hotmaleslayer: **just a few more crazy demons, took care of it yesterday tho

**blondecutie: **ARE YOU OKAY!

**hotmaleslayer: **yes

**hotmaleslayer: **calm down lila

**blondecutie: **>>

**blondecutie: **I never will dean micheal winchester

**hotmaleslayer: **rest the mom tone lila

**blondecutie: **> 

**blondecutie: **wat are you listening to?

**hotmaleslayer: **enter the sandman

**blondecutie: **by who?

**hotmaleslayer: **metallica

**blondecutie: **..

**blondecutie: **who's that?

**hotmaleslayer: **...

**hotmaleslayer: **you're kidding me right?

**blondecutie: **no, really I'm not

**blondecutie: **who

**blondecutie: **is

**blondecutie: **metallica?

**hotmaleslayer: **...

**hotmaleslayer: **the greatest band of all time

**hotmaleslayer: **go buy a CD

**hotmaleslayer: **I recomend _Metallica_

**blondecutie: **that's a stupid name

**hotmaleslayer: **no it isn't!

**blondecutie: **shrugs whatever.

**blondecutie: **I have to go shopping

**blondecutie: **bbl!

**hotmaleslayer: **'k

_blondecutie is away_

_blondecutie is back_

**blondecutie: **OMG!

**blondecutie: **DEAN THIS IS THE BEST CD IN THE WORLD!

**hotmaleslayer: **told ya.

Sam looked at his bro for one moment and then shook his head. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope."

There was a pause.

"Well, Dean, you've failed. I'm not converted." Sam pointed out.

"Yet."


End file.
